Oh Sweet Misery
by Valkyrie's-Demon
Summary: You brought a DRAGON to school?" "Well it's not like I could just leave him to be killed!" Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't get along, so why did that idiot of a headmaster put them in the same house? CAUTION!MIGHT BE SLASH! -After the war-
1. Chapter I

_Hey! This is my first submission _ don't kill me if you find a spelling/grammar error! I hope you like it! I made it one day so I'm just doing a test run! _

~Chapter 1~

Oh sweet misery, another year at Hogwart's Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Cain Penncraft sighed, _I would think father would at least get me into a better institute for my superior learning capabilities, _I thought, _I mean I have been at the top of my class all five years that I've been in this hell hole. _

I looked up at the spiraling staircase leading to the Headmaster's office, _I hope that barmy old git finally came to his senses over the summer. _I knocked on the door and, without waiting for a response, barged in.

"Oh! Mr. Penncraft what a delight to see you my boy." Albus Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling with mirth.

My eye twitched. _Same old Headmaster, _I thought with malice upon seeing the annoying twinkle in his eyes, _still hasn't found his senses yet it seems…_

The Headmaster seemed to ignore my obvious hate for him, and continued smiling merrily as if Christmas had come early. I sat down in the chair opposite from his desk and proceeded in glaring at him, waiting for the reason as to why I was called so late at night.

"I'm so sorry for calling you this late, I assume I was not disturbing your studies?" he said with a knowing smile.

_Damn him...he must've known I was walking around the dungeons at night…again. _

I grumbled my response; neither a yes nor a no.

"Very well," he said sighing, "I've called you to my office to discuss a certain event that took place today…"

_Yeah like that narrows it down a lot, you old coot. _I raised my eyebrow at him, encouraging him to continue.

"…involving a certain Gryffindor."

Oh. I smirked, "He brought it upon himself, Headmaster." I said offhandedly.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head at my obvious amusement for the fight. "Mr. Penncraft," he began, "who was the one who provoked first?"

"…me…" I said letting my eyes wander across the room, "But he was the one who threw the first punch!" I finished indignantly, looking at him heatedly.

"Not the point, my boy," he sighed, "The point is that you encouraged the fight, you instigated the fight, and I believe you sought him out for the fight I presume?"

I crossed my arms angrily, frustrated that he had figured that much out. "It's not my fault, though, that he fought back! He could've just walked away with his little group of adherents!" I was beyond angry now, _Just thinking about that bastard makes me angry!_

"It hasn't even been a full week of school yet, Mr. Penncraft. I expected you to refrain yourself from getting into any fights with Mr. Avis this year." Although what the Headmaster said was a warning, his eyes continued to twinkle with amusement at Cain not being able to keep his hands off of Ty Avis.

Ty Avis was Cain Penncraft's worst enemy. They fought the first year of Hogwart's and have ever since. It also didn't help that they were in two different houses, very aggressive houses in that fact. Cain was apart of the Slytherin house; for his cunning, intelligence, and his powerful nature. Ty, on the other hand, was apart of the Gryffindor house for his: natural leadership, courage, and his ferocious power. The two most popular houses also had the two most gifted wizards of their time.

Cain scoffed, "But it's oh so very hard to refrain from punching the living daylights out of the insolent little Gryffindor…"

The headmaster smiled.

_Oh no…he has an idea. And knowing him it won't be pleasant for me. _Cain thought with anxiety.

"Oh look at the time," the Headmaster said without looking down at his pocket watch, "I do believe it's time for you to go back to your dormitory now." He smiled, "I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast Mr. Penncraft. Good night."

I nodded my head with suspicion "Good night Headmaster." I said with some unease. I got up and walked towards the door, hearing his pet phoenix croon with drowsiness.

"I know Fawkes," Albus Dumbledore said to his pet, who sat upon the perch behind his desk, "we have a lot in store for tomorrow, now don't we?"

I walked down the staircase hearing the door close behind me softly.

Muttering to myself, I set off towards the dungeons where the Slytherin dormitory resided; all the while, hearing the ghosts whisper through the castle on their nightly strolls.

"Damn you Albus Dumbledore," I muttered to myself, "I know you're scheming something…"

[End Chapter I]


	2. Chapter II

_Me; Second chapter!! *does my happy dance*_

_Draco: Don't be too happy. You still have to write the rest of the story. *smirks* _

_Me; *pouts* party pooper..._

_Draco; it's my job! *smiles innocently*_

_Me; Fine be that way! No more close ups for you in this story! Ok! Here's Chapter 2!! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Ugh…who turned the light on this early in the morning?! _I thought as I woke up slowly from the light coming between the drapes surrounding my four post bed.

The sound coming from the common room answered my question. David Ryder and Luke Summerton.

_Those idiotic imbeciles!_ I thought, this was their third time leaving the lights on this week! Don't they know that normal people don't wake up this early?!

I grumbled as I got up and began getting ready for the day, turning the heat up to warm the cold dormitories.

"Those stupid founders…of course they would put the Slytherin's in the dungeons…I blame Gryffindor," I said with a grimace as I realized that there was no more hot water left. My eye twitched.

"RYDER! SUMMERTON!"

The common room suddenly became quiet. Everyone knows what Cain Penncraft sounds like when he got angry, and he definitely sounded angry.

I heard shuffling towards the door and knew that the evil bastards had come to see what I was so angry about.

"Yes Cain…?" I head David ask from behind the door, I also heard another set of breathing and I knew that Luke was there as well.

"Please, come in and sit." I said in a sickenly sweet voice with a cheery smile on my face.

They went to their respected beds and sat on them waiting to hear what I had to say. They both looked quite relaxed.

_Probably thinking that I'm not mad at them… _Cain thought devilishly.

I pointed towards the lights around the room. They were all on.

"Do you know who turned these very _very _bright lights on at 4:00 am?"

They froze. They knew who it was…it was them. And they also knew that he knew who turned the lights on. They both came to the same conclusion, and at the same time. How convenient.

I smirked. Oh how I loved seeing their terrified faces this early in the morning…

"Well?" I asked, waiting for their answers.

"Ummm…," Luke fidgeted with the covers on the bed while David looked down at the dark green rug on the floor.

"Hmmm?" I said while picking out the clothes I would be wearing for the day; a dark green button up shirt, black slacks, black socks, and my favourite silver chain necklace from which a silver baby dragon fang hung from; even though it was from a baby dragon it was still the size of a large dog's fang.

"Well you see umm m-me and David…well we woke up early today an-and we kind of forgot to turn the lights back off…"

I smirked evilly, although they couldn't see it due to the fact that I was turned away from them, "Is this true David?" I asked with fake shock in my voice. I know, I'm such a great actor, aren't I? Please, control yourselves, save the applause for later.

David nodded his head, still looking down at the rug. _Is there something wrong with the damn rug?! _I asked myself angrily, wondering why the hell he wasn't looking up at him.

"I see…" I started off nicely, "how many times have I told you not to-" I was cut off by someone barging through the open the door.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, give them a break Cain!" I heard the person snarl, "You really are over dramatic sometimes, you know?"

"Will you shut the hell up Darien?!" I turned to Darien Monroe, a seventh year here at Hogwarts which therefore makes him my superior. I hated that fact.

_Who gave him permission to enter OUR dorms!? _I thought while standing to my full height. If there was going to be a fight he was going to make sure he would win before it began.

Darien smirked and began taking out his wand, "I'd watch your tongue _Penncraft_…Daddy isn't going to come save you this time…"

I snarled, "What a coward you are, to have to threaten me with that crap!" I took out my wand and ran over in my head all the spells I knew that would cause pain and misery. This was quite a lot for your information.

"Stop this instance…"

_Crap! _I looked toward the door and saw our Head of House standing there looking at us all in pure annoyance.

Draco Malfoy looked at his students with a heavy scowl on his face, '_These children are so not good for my health,' _Malfoy thought, '_Now I know why Severus hated this job…'_

"But professor," I pointed at Monroe, "he started this!" I said with hope that he would listen to my plea.

"I don't give a damn who started this!" Draco Malfoy, Head of the Slytherin House, said with a glare towards me and Monroe.

I looked at Monroe who was smirking, then at David and Luke. They both seemed scared to death.

"Everyone leave! Now!" Malfoy shouted at us, "Except for you Mr. Penncraft…I need to talk to you about something a certain Headmaster was telling me last night…" If looks could kill, then I would be on my way to the grave.

Everyone shuffled out of the room, except of course Darien Monroe. He looked at me as if I were mere trash; but unfortunately for him Malfoy caught the look.

"Monroe!" Malfoy barked, "I will see you after I'm done with Penncraft."

I covered my smirk, fearing Malfoy would see it.

Professor Malfoy turned to me once Monroe left the room, looking at me with inquisitive deep gray eyes, "Now Penncraft…I got the Headmaster's version of your little…" he paused trying to find the correct word, "…tussle with Mr. Avis. But I would be oh so grateful if you would give me your view on this unfortunate event." He finished with some sarcasm as he sat down on the couch, crossing his arms and giving me a chance to gather my thoughts.

"Well professor I'm sure the headmaster informed you already, but Avis and I have never gotten along-"

"I'm not blind Penncraft." He interrupted, "I see how you act around him and how he acts around you." He said with a smirk.

"Exactly my point, sir." I said with as much hate as I could muster, "We have never gotten along, and I honestly don't see us doing so in the future."

"Yes…" Malfoy had a far off look in his eyes as he twiddled with his ring on his right hand, "You remind me very much of myself when I was your age." He smirked, but it wasn't a cold smirk, it looked as if he was amused about something.

_Interesting. _I thought, he never seemed amused unless he's talking about…

"Here I have a little story to tell you about." He leaned forward, "When I first came here to Hogwarts, I met a very annoying brat; his name was Harry Potter."

I gaped. Harry Potter? Why was he talking about his…?

"No, this was before we became best friends." He smiled, knowing what I was thinking about. "No, before we were friends we were enemies. You can ask any teacher here if you want. They know very well what I'm talking about."

I gulped and nodded for him to continue.

"As a proud Malfoy I had asked him for his friendship, thinking that if I could befriend him then I could become the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts, besides Albus Dumbledore of course," he sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"Anyway, he denied it. I was mad. I was beyond mad, I was furious! I thought, 'how dare he deny a Malfoy's friendship!' He was the first to ever do that to me, so I sought my revenge. Every year of our schooling together I would find ways to insult him and his friends."

"But, professor, I don't think you realize how much I hate Avis. We--"

Malfoy gave me a strange look. "Shut up. You don't know true hate. You're too young to realize what raw hate for someone feels like." With that he stood up and made for the door.

"I think you'll understand sooner or later what I'm trying to tell you now…" with that he walked out the door and closed it behind him gently.

_What the hell… was that really Draco Malfoy? _I asked myself.

I looked around the room and gathered the stuff I would need for my classes and put them in my bag. _Might as well get some breakfast, _just as I thought this I heard my stomach growl. I raised my eyebrow curiously and poked my stomach. It growled again.

"Well then." I said silently to myself and opened the door and began going up the stairs to the common room.

I was greeted by an empty room. I looked at the clock and cursed.

_Damn you Malfoy! You're going to make me miss breakfast! _

And with that I ran to the dining hall.

[End Chapter 2]


	3. Chapter III

Ok my favourite readers, im slowly running out of ideas for Ty and Cain's hate for each other, so i'd be forever grateful if you could pretty pretty please send some suggestions!! And please message me or comment if anything dosen't make sense *looks around to make sure my editor isn't listening or watching what i'm typing* *leans closer to you and whispers* this is my secret project, my editors don't know about it..... ___ so I'm sorry if it sucks cause it's usually her job to go over my stupid mistakes!!! ENJOY!!!!!! *throws cookies at you all* DON'T HATE!!

* * *

I rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast, fearing that it was already over. The Great Hall was a hall where all the students ate their meals and where any special announcements would be held; it also served as a great study place for stressing nerds and over obsessive geeks.

The Great Hall consisted of five long tables; one for each of the four houses and one for the professors to dine at.

I paused before opening the doors leading into the hall and composed myself; fearing that I looked like a mess from running all the way from the dungeons. I opened the double doors dramatically and made my way gracefully towards the Slytherin table. And right next to it was the Gryffindor table. The Founder's really weren't thinking when they made the table arrangements.

I sat next to my "best friend", Vamir Liger, who was busy talking with David and Luke. Yes I do realize his last name is a mix of the words "tiger" and "lion". He likes to be considered a sexy beast anyway so it doesn't help his ego. He is a Brazilian exchange student who parties whenever the chance is given; his parents disliked the schools in South America so they brought him to Hogwart's to continue his studies. He came in our second year and has stayed ever since.

He had the bronze skin of someone who had spent their lives under the sun, and the body of a god; toned and muscular, tall with eyes as brown as chocolate. His hair was a dark brown and not long nor short; 'the perfect length' he called it, right above his eyes but below the eyebrows, making his eyes seem even more mysterious. He had a Brazilian accent that only he could make sound that sexy.

Vamir turned away from talking to David and Luke, and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Is it true that Malfoy talked to you about the fight you had with Avis?" he said silkily and blunt as always.

I scowled, _How come he knows about it!? _I glared at him. He smirked.

"Well," I started, addressing the whole table, "he came to me wanting to get the whole story. I mean who really trusts what the Headmaster says now a day? He's probably lying about his name." I smirked at their amused looks and nods of agreement.

"Oh, but Cain," Vamir began; "I heard that you and Ty were planning on making a truce this year…" he finished off while buttering some toast.

I stopped pouring some pumpkin juice in my goblet. "What…?" I said looking at him, and putting down the pitcher.

He smiled and looked at the Gryffindor table to see Ty looking back. He smiled more and gave a little wave towards him. Ty smiled back sheepishly and waved too.

I growled and glared at Vamir, probing him to tell me what the hell he's talking about.

Vamir looked toward me and smiled innocently, unfortunately for him it looked anything but innocent, "Well, I heard from a certain sparrow," he smirked at his own joke and put a link of sausage on his plate while continuing his sentence, "that you had planned on making a truce with him."

"Why would you believe this _little sparrow_ in the first place?!"

"He's very trustworthy, my dear fretful friend!" I raised my eyebrow as he said this.

"Trustworthy my ass…" I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" he looked inquisitively at me.

"Nothing!" I said with a cheeky smile.

He looked at me skeptically and sighed; he looked back up at the Gryffindor table and smiled.

_He's smiling…? And at the Gryffindor table no less. _I scowled and began eating an apple, having lost my appetite at the thought of Vamir Liger smiling at the insolent Gryffindor's.

Someone rang a bell and everyone looked towards the Head Table where all the professors sat along with the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Attention students!" he said loudly with that annoying sparkle still present in his eyes as he put down that stupid little bell he used to get our attention. "I have an announcement!"

Vamir and I looked at each other and he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and looked back up at the Headmaster, but not before I saw a certain Gryffindor sigh and scowl at the Headmaster. _'Oh, so our little Gryffindor doesn't quite like the Headmaster as well. _I smirked and gave Ty Avis a silent congratulation for finally finding his spine.

"Now I have noticed that the Houses are not getting along very well…" he looked pointedly at me and Avis, "I have decided that something drastic most be done to stop this unnecessary House rivalry; I must admit that it's good to have a little competition, but to have this many fights over such petty things is completely unnecessary." He said with small frown while looking over all the students.

I leaned over and whispered to Vamir, "I thought he would do something about all our fights, that dim-witted Headmaster."

Vamir chuckled and whispered back to me, "I'm going to blame this on you then Cain."

"I believe that its time for a little experiment of mine," the Headmaster smiled, "I've only used this once in my time, and it worked very _very_ well. I'm sure professor Malfoy and professor Potter would love to agree with me on this, wouldn't you boys?"

Malfoy glared at the Headmaster and at everyone who looked towards him, and Potter just blushed and glared at the Headmaster with his vibrant green eyes.

The Headmaster merely smiled more and covered his mouth to stop a laugh from coming out.

"Please continue _Headmaster…_" Malfoy ground out.

"Ah yes yes… where was I?" Dumbledore looked towards Harry Potter for assistance.

"The experiment that you used on us in our sixth year, Headmaster." Harry Potter smiled and took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you Harry," he said cheerfully as he flourished his wand and the Sorting Hat landed on the stool.

"Did you see that there before?" Vamir asked me, having never realized the stool being there before.

I shook my head; I hadn't seen it there either.

"I have come to the decision that I will have a few students from each year and have them join another House, the Re'em House, which the Founders had created if ever such time they needed it." The Headmaster smiled at us all, "The way we shall decide who is going into which house is by the Sorting Hat. It has sorted us into houses where we would be best in, so now it will determine who is going to be joining the Re'em house. Now today's classes have been canceled due to this new sorting." Everyone cheered at this, and Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet the hall down.

_**(A Re'em is a mystical horse mentioned throughout the centuries in various cultures as being a unicorn like horse with a nasty temper. It's said to have destroyed many kingdoms and tribe; some worship it as a god. It's mentioned in the bible several times, and others call it the "great watcher of time" because some say it will come and stop the millennium earl. No definite way of pronunciation given.) **_

I was smiling, I mean who wouldn't be? A day off from classes was great; especially Professor Potter's rigorous class, even though it was my favourite despite him being the Head of Gryffindor house.

Gotta love the Care Of Magical Creatures class.

"Now, shall we begin?" asked the Headmaster and he called for the second years to come up from all the houses and start the new sorting; they wouldn't need to resort the first years because they had just gotten here and it wouldn't be necessary for them to do it.

Three Ravenclaw second years were sorted into the Re'em house, and two from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house, while only one from the Slytherin house was sorted there out of all the second years.

I sighed, for once I hated being a fifth year. Having to wait for our turn was boring and it seemed that everyone else agreed with me. Time flew by though, despite everyone's boredom and soon the fifth years were called up.

"Fifth years form a line! And come up one by one!" shouted Malfoy, having quite a lot of fun yelling at us and not getting in trouble for it.

I grimaced and gracefully got up and made my way with Vamir to the back of the line with the Ravenclaw fifth years. Of course the Gryffindor's were at the head of the line, them and they're stupid bravery.

One by one they went up to the Sorting hat, and one by one they went back to their old houses. That is until Ty Avis came to the stool.

Before the hat even fully touched his head it called out, "RE'EM!"

He looked absolutely horrified. None of his other friends had been sorted there and he was the last Gryffindor in the line. Dumbledore motioned for him to join the new table that had been placed in the middle of the other house tables; right between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

Vamir was smirking and watched as Avis made his way to sit by a fourth year Gryffindor at the Re'em table.

I didn't smirk; I actually felt sorry for him. Yes, I do hate him. But I wouldn't want to be away from my friends, so why would he?

One Hufflepuff was sorted into the Re'em house, only two Ravenclaw's, and of course only one Gryffindor: Ty Avis. Now it was the Slytherin's turn.

As I watched my fellow Slytherin's walk up to the hat, I started to worry. I knew I would be put into the new house, but would Vamir? Or David and Luke? They never fought as much as I, and I was worried that I would be the only fifth year Slytherin to join the new house.

I gulped, so far no Slytherin's in my year had been sorted into the Re'em house.

Vamir walked proudly to the stool, put the hat on as he sat down.

_Is he talking to the hat? _I thought as I saw his lips moving, almost as if he was arguing with the hat.

"RE'EM!" It called loudly after some time.

He smirked and looked at me. He nodded his head at me and went to sit at the Re'em table.

I waked up to the stool, hiding all my fears behind a cold mask. I sat on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

"_Ah Mr. Penncraft," _I heard the Sorting Hat talk to me in my head, "_Long time no see. Well I know you know where I'm going to put you this time."_

I nodded my head slightly and awaited my fate.

"_But before I do, one word of advice; the hardest thing to do is to watch the one you love, love someone else."_

"Wait," I started confusedly, "what the hell are-"

"RE'EM!" it called before I could finish my question.

I got up and put the hat down, and began walking toward the Re'em table, but not before glaring evilly at the hat.

_I swear I'll burn that hat one day… _I thought as I walked to sit down with Vamir. That is until saw who he was sitting with.

Ty Avis and Vamir Liger were talking….and sitting next to each other. Smiling and talking, while sitting next to each other. Did I die and go to hell?

I looked at Avis with hate and sat across from them, afraid that if I sat too close that they would jump at me and shout "APRIL FOOLS!"

"Hey Cain!" Vamir greeted me cheerily, "I'm glad you got sorted in here too! It would've been hell without you."

_Too late. It's hell anyway. _I thought as I looked at Avis. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he glared at me too.

"Sixth year's come on, form a line already!" Malfoy called as the sorting continued; I ignored the rest though, it was more important to glare at Avis.

"Is there something wrong, _Penncraft_?" he said my name with malice. Oh, so the sweet little Gryffindor has an evil side. I smirked.

"Ty…" Vamir said looking back and forth between us.

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong, _Avis?"_ I said looking at him directly in the eye.

"Cain…" Vamir said again, only this time he looked at me. "Please don't fight. We're going to be living together for the rest of the year, might as well make the best of it." He said finally getting frustrated with our antics, "I don't care if you hate each other, I don't care if you love each other, just don't fight for Merlin's sake!" he said angrily.

At this point most of the sorting was over and everyone was now staring at us.

I looked at Avis and sighed, "He's got a point, you know."

"Oh, so you love me?" Avis put his hand on his chest dramatically, "Cain, you know we can't be together!" he said my name sweetly, almost lovingly.

I raised my eyebrow at him curiously, and he winked slyly. _Oh…I see now. _I smirked and grabbed his hand.

"But I truly do love you!" I said with a very convincing face, filled with longing and despair, "We could run away together! Please don't say no…"

_Wows… are those real tears!? _I thought, amazed at seeing the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Ok…" he smiled sadly and wiped away the tears, "I love you too Cain…" He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

I was shocked. If I didn't know that we were faking it I would've thought that he really did like me.

_Is he an actor!? _I thought confusedly, as he pulled away.

I looked at Vamir, he was completely stunned. I looked at Avis and turned back to Vamir, "Vamir? Are you okay with our undying love?"

Avis smiled and turned sideways on the long bench that was at every table so he could whisper in his ear; I looked at them curiously as Avis whispered into Vamir's ear slowly.

Vamir slowly started turning red.

_He can blush? _I thought amazed, I had been trying to get him to blush for years, and here a naive Gryffindor making him blush by merely whispering in his ear. _I have to know what he's saying to him… _

Vamir coughed pointedly, conspicuously trying to hide his red cheeks, and Avis turned back around to face the table again, smiling happily.

I looked at them both curiously, "What was that about?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Vamir said while glaring at me and Avis, and sadly his blush slowly started to disappear.

Avis just shrugged and looked at the floor interestedly, like it held the key to immortality.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore called to the hall, obviously trying to stop chattering very loudly.

We all looked up at him, and wondered what he could want now.

"Now that everyone is sorted once again," he smiled, "I would like to announce the Head of the Re'em house." He gestured toward the head table and Aurora Sinistra stood up, "I know most of you know Professor Sinistra; but for those who don't this is Aurora Sinistra, she teaches Astronomy to all those who wish to know what is known outside our tiny planet."

Professor Sinistra smiled and sat back down at the table; Malfoy leaned over to her and whispered in her ear something that made her scowl. She swatted at him and Potter just laughed mirthlessly at them both.

"Well since you all have the day off from classes," the Headmaster smiled, his eyes twinkling like a Christmas tree, "I would like all of you to go and have fun!"

Everyone got up and was about to leave until he continued talking, "All except the Re'em house of course." He said while looking at our table.

I groaned and sat back down along with Vamir and Avis. "Now what does the old coot want?"

Avis just shock his head and leaned against Vamir attempting to take a quick nap.

Vamir just smiled and looked at me and said, "If he doesn't get enough sleep he tends to get very very temperamental," he motioned for me to get closer, and once I was he said quietly, "He's almost like a mad griffin sometimes…"

"Take that back you bloody git…" Avis had one eye open and was glaring at Vamir quite vehemently.

I smirked and leaned back, enjoying the little show.

"Hello," the Headmaster was now at the very end of the table and was looking at us all with a very bright smile, next to him stood professor Sinistra, "You all will be going with professor Sinistra to your new dorms," I looked at Sinistra and saw she too was not happy about this, "but before that I have a little bit of advice for you all."

Avis was now awake and was looking at them both curiously; Vamir, on the other hand, looked quite bored about this all.

"Do not use a hatchet to remove a fly from a friend's forehead. Have a fine day!" And with that he smiled and left professor Sinistra to take us to our new dorms.

Vamir looked at me. I looked at Vamir. We both burst out laughing, "Hahahaha! He's finally gone over the cliff!" he said while holding onto Avis to keep from falling off the bench.

Avis just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on Ty," Vamir said smiling silkily, "You must laugh at this!"

Avis raised an eyebrow at Vamir, "Ha. Ha." he said sarcastically and smiled cheekily, "Better?"

Vamir punched him lightly on the arm, "Yeesh, party pooper." He scowled, "And I thought Cain was bad."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that for your sake." I said offhandedly.

"Yea yea, you couldn't hurt me anyway." Vamir said while trying to get off the bench, but his legs were long so it was more difficult.

Avis was already up by the time he looked up ("Damn he's fast…" muttered Vamir.) and was following everyone else, so I decided to hang back a bit with Vamir and discuss some things.

"Ok we gotta talk…" I said first, knowing that he will try and worm his way out of this conversation sooner or later.

"About what?" he asked innocently, but not looking me in the eye.

"You know very well what. Now cut the crap, how did you two meet?" I said nodding my head towards Ty Avis, who was walking further ahead.

Vamir looked at unease, "Well we kind of met over the summer…"

I looked at him, "But didn't u go back to Brazil over the summer?"

He nodded his head, "Yea, we met at the beach there," he said and absent mindedly played with his wand, sending black sparks out the tip, "His parents are diplomats remember? He had to go down there with his family for business. We saw each other at Rio beach, but I didn't notice it was Ty Avis until I saw the scar on his neck."

It all clicked now. They hadn't known it was the other at first so they had time to get to know each other, and before they knew it they were already friends.

_Which explains how close they are, _I thought, thinking back to when touched each other and when Avis whispered in his ear. _Speaking of which…_

"What did he say to you anyway? When he whispered in your ear."

Vamir stopped playing with his wand and blushed lightly, "Umm I think I'll save that for a rainy day!"

I looked at him curiously and decided to leave it at that for now, "Fine, but I expect to hear it soon."

"Of course, of course," Vamir said and started walking faster to catch up with everyone else.

We walked up to Avis silently, and apparently we were really silent because he didn't hear us coming. Once Vamir got instep with him, he pushed him slightly. I never knew someone could jump so high.

Avis jumped up in shock, "WHAT _the_ HELL!" he shouted at Vamir after getting his bearings.

Vamir chuckled, "Oh relax Ty, so much for your Gryffindor courage." He smirked as Avis turned red.

"Oh shut up…" Avis muttered.

I smirked; he's very easy to embarrass.

"Ok everyone, pay attention!" I heard professor Sinistra say to us, "I'm only going to say the password once, so listen closely."

I looked around at us all and saw that there were twenty-seven of us, since no sixth or seventh years got in to the new house.

"Amistad." She said loud enough for us all to hear clearly. The large black door swung open and we all crowded into the common room.

"All of your belongings have already been placed in your rooms. Don't expect anything special, you will still have to share a room, and you will all be expected to behave…" she looked at us all warningly.

"I will give you time to get comfortable, your rooms that you will be staying in have your names on the door." And with that she walked back out the large door.

I looked around the common room and found that it wasn't as bad as I had thought it to be; it had leather couches and chairs put about the room with small coffee tables to use along with larger tables for studying. There was a fireplace on one of the larger walls and an elaborate chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were also several paintings and portraits on the walls, all of them moving of course.

The overall look of the room seemed to be very nice, almost peaceful in a way. The color scheme was pretty original: warm colored walls like bronze brown, black leathered furniture, dark wooded tables and some chairs, dark colored pillows and blankets in blue, red, green, and a warm yellow. With the silver outline along the fireplace and a faint red intertwined with it, symbolizing Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Wow." I heard Avis say from behind me. I turned and saw he was admiring a painting of a stunning black stallion with a single horn, looking almost like a sharp thorn, coming out of its forehead. It stood on a battlefield, and you could see the devastation that had become the land.

For once I really looked at Ty Avis since our fight. He had honey colored hair that seemed to shine even without light and it was at a length that he could almost pull it back with a tie if it were to grow a few inches; he wasn't as tall as me or Vamir, but he still had a lean muscular build that he used to his advantage. His eyes were blue but they had a silver sheen to them if you looked close enough. His face fit his body perfectly and the girls absolutely loved it, always squealing when he would talk to them. His mouth was pouty and pink, a fact he hated to admit and never will admit unless forced to. Oh what a pity.

"Penncraft!" Avis said heatedly.

I blinked and looked at him; he seemed to have caught me staring and was not pleased about it, "Yes Avis?"

He glared at me, "You've been staring at me for over a minute."

"Have I?" I said silkily, "It's a miracle I haven't died then, for I was certain that you were the son of Medusa." I smirked at the insult, but cringed on the inside at how lame it sounded.

He growled and walked towards me, stopping when he was right in front of me. I had to look down slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I don't care if you're Vamir's friend." He glared at me with those light blue eyes, "I refuse to become your friend, or even be nice to you for that matter. I. Hate. You." He said, making sure to put emphases on the last three words with revulsion.

"I turn my back for one minute and you're already fighting each other!" I see Vamir walk towards from the corner of my eye, and I can tell he's pissed. "Let's go see our new room; we're the only fifth year guys so it makes it easier."

I looked around the room and saw that it was true. We were the only fifth year guys, the Hufflepuff and the two Ravenclaw's were girls.

_Oh Merlin. _I thought, thinking that it would only be us three in a room. _I'll have to resist the urge to kill him in his sleep…_

"Yea, let's just go see our new room." Avis said as he walked up the staircase leading to the rooms, another staircase on the opposite side of room was for the girls, and would zap any guy who went up them.

Vamir sighed, and followed Avis, and I followed them both up the stairs. I looked on the doors for our names, like professor Sinistra had said, and found them on the very last one.

Opening the thick black door I saw that Vamir had already claimed his bed. _Dammit! And it's by the window too! _I thought in anguish upon seeing his smirking face.

There were three beds in a half circle around the room, due to the lesser number of beds there was a lot more room for other items. Such as the fireplace on one of the walls and the large leather comfy sofa that sits before it with a small coffee table to the side.

The beds themselves were nice; they were, of course, four poster beds with dark green curtains around them for privacy and had two fluffy pillows each.

I smirked. Green. _Slytherin_ green.

Avis seemed to have noticed too, for I heard a groan from behind me. I turned to see him looking at the green curtains in horror.

"Why green?" he moaned in horror, "Out of all the colors of the rainbow, they pick green!"

"It can't be that bad Ty," Vamir said with amusement evident in his voice.

Avis turned to look at him, "Imagine this whole room red, and then tell me what you think!"

Now it was Vamir's turn to moan in horror, "Point taken."

I smirked; while Vamir and Ty were caught up with one another I would steal the other good bed; the one right by the fireplace.

I put my trunk at the end of the bed and sat down on it and watched the two imbeciles quarrel.

_Wow. They're really dense… _I thought as I watched them continue fighting about which color was better.

"Hey guys," I called to stop them from bickering, "we could just transfigure the drapes." I chuckled at their shocked expressions. Apparently they never thought of that.

"Good idea Cain," Vamir said and sighed, finally going back to relaxing on his bed.

Avis looked at me. I raised my eyebrow in question to the look.

"You took the good bed…" he said simply.

"Well," I began offhandedly, "you two were having a very important discussion, so I took it upon myself to pick my bed."

He glared at me and dragged his trunk to the other bed, and let it go with a 'thump'.

I smiled evilly and got up and went over to the couch and sat down.

"Vamir," I said wondering what he could be doing.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

Vamir sighed in annoyance, "I don't give a damn Cain."

I heard a thump of someone jumping on the bed and looked over to see Avis' feet hanging off the bed, obviously fearing that he would get the cover dirty with his shoes if he were to lie down fully on the bed.

"Psst!" Vamir said to signal me, I looked over and saw that he had his wand out and was making his way over to Avis. I got the wand from out of my pocket and went over to Avis' bed as well.

_A prank perhaps? _I thought evilly.

He pulled back the drapes and we both looked down at Avis.

_Is it really possible to fall asleep that fast?_

Avis was dead asleep. Vamir looked at me with horror.

"Don't let him grab you…" he said warningly, "He has a grip like a crocodile and won't let go until he's had enough sleep."

I gulped and nodded my head.

Vamir went over to his feet and took off his shoes, and covered him with the blanket that was at the foot of his bed. Avis smiled in his sleep, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was an angel.

I looked at the trunk which was at the foot of the bed, and noticed the intricate design on it. Curious, I went over to his trunk and was about to open it when I heard something growl from the inside. I was intrigued. I looked at Avis to see if he had woken up, but he was still sleeping soundly.

I slowly creaked open the lid, _he's really stupid to not have a lock, _I thought as I didn't detect any spells being used on it.

"Naida, nedeg tavs rokas!"

I was sent flying into the wall by the fireplace, and heard a crack as I fell down on to the table. I shook my head and I got up slowly, minding the crack I heard and fearing I had broken a bone. I moved my wrist. Yep…I broke my wrist. I used my other hand to steady the broken wrist and looked up to see Avis pointing his wand where I stood a moment before.

"That'll teach you not to mess with my stuff." he snarled angrily, and got off the bed and went to open the trunk. He lifted the lid open and I heard a growl.

He lifted a large cat out of the trunk.

_Wait…cats don't have scales…_

I goggled at the "cat". It was in fact a lizard like thing.

_Oh my God… _I thought as I saw little wings unfold off the lithe body and saw the tail uncurl from being stuck in the trunk.

Vamir stood beside the bed still; eyes open wide in shock, muttering to him self, "I should've known you would bring him …"

"You brought a DRAGON to school!?" I said in pure amazement.

He looked towards me and glared, "I don't believe it's any of your business what I bring to school."

"It is when I have to share a room with a dragon!"

"He's only a baby; he won't be any trouble so long as you don't bring the trouble." He looked at me threateningly.

I looked closer at the dragon in his arms and saw that he had a bandaged foot, "Did he hurt himself somehow?" I said pointing to the foot.

"I saved him from a man who was planning on making a potion out of him." He said quickly while walking over to the couch with a bottle in hand.

I looked at Vamir and saw that he was getting another roll of bandages from Avis' trunk.

"You knew about this?" I whispered to Vamir as he went to sit by me in front of the fireplace where I had fallen.

"Well I spent most of the summer with him so it's kind of hard not to notice a baby dragon…"

I sat stunned. He knew; my best friend knew and didn't tell me. I was hurt and in more ways then one…

Avis motioned for Vamir to hand him the bandages so that he could begin re-wrapping the foot.

"What's his name?" I asked softly, looking at the beautiful dark purple eyes the baby dragon had.

Avis looked at me and smiled delicately, "Razi."

"Secret…" I whispered while wondering why he would name him Razi, which means 'secret' in Africa.

I saw the wound on his foot, and gasped. No, not a girly gasp, but a very manly gasp.

You could see the bone, and the black blood was still oozing out gradually. Avis wiped away the blood and put it in the small bottle.

Razi had black scales, the blackest black I had ever seen, but after looking closer I could see that he also had a shimmer of red when he moved. His eyes were a deep purple, the kind of eyes all baby dragons had when they still haven't matured fully; he had no horns yet, but you could see that he would have two some day because of the rings of silver on the top of his head. His tail was long and had a spike at the very tip. He was a Hungarian Horn Tail; the most aggressive dragon that exists currently.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Avis had finished bandaging the wound and was cleaning up the old bandages. He threw them into the fireplace and the bandages burned but the blood did not. Instead it turned silver and dripped down to the ashes.

"Sit still Cain," Vamir said while pointing his wand at my wrist, "I know a good spell that'll heal that fracture."

I heard him whisper a spell and felt my wrist start to turn cold, I wondered how he could've known it was fractured but then I realized that I was still holding it. I moved it around and found that it didn't hurt anymore. I nodded my head in thanks to Vamir and looked back at the small dragon that was prowling around on the couch with a slight limp.

"Can you watch him while I go get some water?" Avis said while looking at Vamir.

"Yea, we'll watch him Ty," Vamir smiled saucily at Avis.

"Thanks," he got up and went to the door; looking back one more time at Razi, he opened the door and went down to the common room.

"Come here Razi," he said softly, addressing the dragon; he opened his arms for the dragon to come over to him.

Razi looked at Vamir with hate, and snorted, sending a small flare of fire at Vamir.

Vamir flinched, "So you still don't like me, huh?" he sat back against the table and once again motioned for the baby dragon to come, this time with apprehension.

I chuckled and Razi looked at me. He limped forward, trying to get off the couch and jump down onto the soft rug below.

I felt pity for the young dragon and got up and sat down in front of the dragon. I looked at him and he looked back at me; eyes threatening me to get back with his tail swinging back and forth.

"Oh, quit your temper tantrum you big baby." I snarled vehemently.

The dragon blinked in surprise, having never been spoken to like that before. Razi leaned forward and licked my cheek.

_Thank Merlin his tongue isn't sharp yet, _I thought, thinking back to what Professor Potter had said once they matured; they're tongues would sharpen to be razor-sharp, and they're horns would come out and be piercing. Very dangerous to any creature, even a fellow dragon.

I picked up the small dragon and put him down next to me, Razi looked at me with curiosity and climbed onto my leg to watch me carefully; his little black wings folded against his body and his tail was swinging back and forth threateningly.

"Wow. Cain I didn't know you liked dragons…" Vamir said with a smirk.

"I don't." I said while glaring at Razi.

"Well they must like you, because Razzy only likes Ty." He said while rubbing a scar on his hand, "And I have proof of that."

I looked at him and raised and eyebrow, "What happened?"

"He was sleeping on Ty's bed and I thought he was fake, so I poked him, but he wasn't so…yea."

I laughed and Razi turned his bright eyes on my shirt. I was too distracted with making fun of Vamir too notice what he was doing until it was too late.

He climbed up my shirt quickly, even with his hurt foot he was fast, and once he was on my shoulder he jumped up onto my head.

Vamir laughed at my shocked face, "He thinks you're a dragon!"

"What!?" I shouted, watching Razi's tail swing back in forth in front of my face.

"Dragons do that to other dragons occasionally; weren't you listening to Professor Potter when he explained it?"

He wasn't, I was too distracted by the miniature model of a Chinese Fireball he had given to us to study to be interested in what he was saying.

Finally getting annoyed at having a dragon my head, I picked him and set him down on my lap; successfully avoiding the sharp point on his tail.

Razi hissed and tried to bite my fingers. I grabbed him by the snout and gave it a little shake while saying, "If you don't behave I swear on my ancestors I will tell Ty, and you will be in trouble."

Apparently he knew his masters name, for after saying that he promptly stopped moving and lay limply on my lap.

I smirked in satisfaction and started petting him, hoping it would calm him down.

[End Chapter III]


	4. Chapter IV

Hiyah everyone! Now i have a little experiment of my own i would like to try!

_Dumbledore; HOW DARE YOU COPY ME! Avada Cadebera Hocus Pocus!!_

_Me; *trips old Dumbles and throws his wand away* you missed you old coot. anywho! *smiles* I was wondering if you guys liked where the plot was going, and if anyone had any suggestions? *drinks some Hot chocolate* I'm in the middle of a blizard now so i'm quite bored. OH!! SHOUT OUT TO BLAZE!! Hey XD!!! *composes myself* *cough* sorry about that...Back to the story now peoples...ENJOY!_

_Dumbledore; *sits in the corner plotting his revenge, whispering to himself evilly*_

_Me; *points to old Dumbles* he thinks we can't hear him._

* * *

Razi was very content in my arms it seemed; he was taking a quick nap on me and had sprawled out to reach full comfort, his tail touching my feet and his head on my shoulder. We were both on the couch, how we got here you ask? Well you try sitting on the floor with a baby dragon lying on you and see if you're comfortable. About halfway through petting Razi my legs started getting sore, so I picked up Razi and I lay down on the couch with the baby dragon on my chest.

I was petting him still and if dragons could purr, I believe he would be doing so at this moment.

He opened one eye and looked at Vamir with disdain as Vamir tried to get up. Vamir sighed and sat back down, "That creature is too evil for its own good…"

"Matches it's owner, doesn't he?"

My eyes shot open and I saw Avis looking at us both with an amused expression, obviously enjoying the sight of us being tortured by a baby dragon; well at least Vamir was being tortured, I was enjoying having a very warm pillow that breathed fire on me.

Vamir smiled, thankful for him to finally get back, "That took you awhile for just a drink of water, Ty."

Avis shrugged, "I ran into some trouble…" he smiled innocently and I saw just how good an actor he is.

He looked at me and smiled, "I see you have a new friend." He said noticing Razi's sleeping position.

"I don't," I said grumpily, "But he does." Razi opened both of his eyes and sniffed my shirt before getting up and stretching.

"Ouch!" It seems that Razi found it entertaining to dig his claws into his 'pillow'. I'm that pillow.

I glared at the young dragon, and I could swear he was smirking at me.

_Stupid dragon…_

Avis came around to pick up the drowsy dragon and save me from my misery, "I'm surprised to be honest," he said holding Razi, "he usually hates everyone except for me…"

Razi chirped in agreement and sent another fireball at Vamir, who barely dodged it; instead it went right into the fireplace.

Vamir got up quickly and went over to where Avis was, "Control your dragon Ty! I swear that thing wants me dead!"

Avis put his arms protectively around Razi, "He's not a 'thing', Vamir!" he glared at Vamir, "And here I thought you had learned that over the summer…"

Vamir sighed, "Ok ok, don't get mad at me, Ty, I'm sorry." He said grudgingly.

Razi was squirming around in Avis' arms and was swinging his tail dangerously, "I'd put him down Avis, he doesn't want to be held I think." I said watching how close his long tail had come from knocking out a lamp.

Avis noticed too and gently set down the fully awake dragon, only to watch him limp over to the fireplace and lay down in front of it.

Vamir laughed, "He really is cold blooded."

"He's a big lizard you idiot!" I said, "He's gonna be cold blooded."

"Oh shut up. I was commenting on his heart."

Avis whacked Vamir on the back of the head, "Take that back!"

I smirked, I loved where this was going, "I think you're the one who has a cold heart to be able to think that about such a loving creature."

"Is everyone going against me now!?" As Vamir said this Razi lifted up his head and looked at him vehemently, "No words needed my scaly friend." Razi started blowing smoke out his mouth, "Sorry sorry! Ok, my scaly friend's pet." Razi seemed satisfied at this.

"Until you apologize, then yes we are against you," It's true what they say, that a pet looks like its master; because right now, Avis looked positively livid.

I was scared. Me, the essence of Slytherin him self and the king of insults, was scared of Ty Avis, an 'innocent' Gryffindor. What has the world come to?

"I'm sorry. There are you happy!?" Vamir shouted angrily.

"No! I'm not!" Avis stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's his problem!?" Vamir snarled furiously and punched the wall, hoping to vent his anger out on that.

I sat down on the couch and Razi limped quickly to me, his wings folded out and beating at the air. "Maybe he's mad because he knows you didn't mean it…" I said sensibly while holding a hissing Razi to my chest.

"Well it's not my fault that he loves that little monster more than his own friends!" he shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at the young dragon.

Razi hissed at him and drew back further into my chest, hiding his snout in my neck and wrapping his long tail around himself.

I gave Vamir a hard stare, "I thought you guys were friends?"

"We are! Or at least we were I think…" he said with a harsh look towards the door, waiting to see if Avis was coming back.

"Would we fight over something like this?"

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. "….no comment…" he finally said.

I scowled, "I know I wouldn't fight over such a minor thing!"

He sat down on the couch next to me heavily, "Well it's not that Cain! It's just as guys it's easy to be friends, but as a Slytherin and a Gryffindor it's nearly impossible."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Don't force yourself to be his friend just because you were bored over the summer."

"But I wasn't bored! We just clicked as friends and one thing lead to another, and I found out we had a lot in common," he smiled as he talked, "and he's actually very fun to talk with. He reminds me of you sometimes even."

I gagged. "How could connect me to that-that _Gryffindor?"_

He laughed, "He would've said the exact same thing!"

Grumbling I responded in a very Slytherin way, "Go die."

"You wouldn't want me dead!" He smiled happily, maybe a little too happily for that fact.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Cause then you would be stuck here with that Gryffindor." He said bluntly with a smirk on his face.

My eyes slowly turned darker with my magic, "I hate him…"

Razi bit my shoulder. Hard.

I flinched and pulled him away; looking at the bite mark I could tell that it wouldn't be healing anytime soon. It wasn't that deep, but damn! It hurt like hell!

Razi hissed at me and was about to lunge at my neck; before he did, though, I grabbed his snout again and pulled up so we were eye to eye and glared at him hard.

"What did I say earlier about not behaving…?" I said menacingly.

He whimpered and closed his eyes in understanding; he blew a puff of smoke out of his nose and swung his tail back and forth, trying to let me let go of him.

I let him go and he curled up on me, looking at Vamir to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

There was a knock at the door and we heard a young voice say, "Hey! Professor Sinistra wants everyone in the common room! Get your butts down here already!"

"Yeah yeah!" I snarled at the person behind the door, "We'll be down in a minute!"

The person huffed and stomped back down the stairs.

I looked at Razi, "We have to go now, ok?" he tilted his head curiously; "We'll be back later." I gave him a glare, "Behave…"

Razi nodded his head, and jumped off my lap to limp over to the fireplace.

I sat up and looked at Vamir who was already at the door, "Lets go see what all the fuss is about..." I said walking out the door.

"Yea…" he said, looking back to make sure the baby dragon didn't run out of the room. After closing the door he put a very powerful locking spell on the door. "That should hold the little devil back."

I smirked and walked down the stairs and into the common room. At the base of the stairs I saw…

[End Chapter VI]


End file.
